1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire-resistant system for passing at least one cable, tube or the like through an opening in a wall. The invention also relates to a method for passing at least one cable, tube or the like through an opening in a wall, using the aforesaid system. Hereinafter, the term “wall” will be used for the sake of simplicity, whilst said term is understood to include other partitions as well, such as bulkheads, division plates and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a system and such a method are known from European patent publication No 0 534 563 of the present Applicant. The bushing system that is disclosed therein consists-of a steel bushing mounted in an opening in a wall, through which a number of cables, which may or may not be multiple cables, are passed. Each cable is enclosed in a rubber sleeve member or hose member, whilst the remaining space in the wall opening is filled with similar hose members. Finally, the wall opening is sealed with a suitable sealing putty. The hose members are provided with a continuous slit so as to make it easier to arrange the hose members round the cables that have already been drawn.
One drawback of this known system and this known method is that several sleeve members or hose members having varying diameters are required if various types of cables having varying diameters are passed through the opening in the wall. After all, each type of cable diameter requires its own corresponding type of hose member diameter. It stands to reason that the manufacture, the transport and the storage of various types of hose members is found to be laborious, whilst it must be determined upon installation at the building site which type of hose member fits which type of cable, which stands in the way of an efficient installation process.